All is fair in Love & War
by Cassandra Dark
Summary: When Bill's sister suddenly shows up at his door they turn to Eric for serious help. But will Eric be willing to help and restrain himself from Bill's sister.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the True Blood characters.

This story is very loosely based on the True Blood series. I have not read the books – yet. This is my first attempt on a True Blood fic.

This story involves Eric/OC/OOC and everything else good.

Lemon in later chapters.

//Shout-out to my "editor" Lea for ideas, help and late night talking.

R&R

I never thought this day would come. I had decided more than a century ago that I would never try to look for him, not because I didn't long to see him, not because I was scared of what he might do to me, but because I knew how much it would pain him to be confronted with what he had done so many years ago.

I looked out the window watching the sun going down behind the trees coloring the sky pale red.

I took a left turn 80 yards after the gas-station and drove up a long, winding dirt road just like the nice voice told me to. The surroundings had changed so much since the last time I was here, that without the GPS there would have been no way in hell I would have found it. My breathing had been inconsistent for the last 100 miles and every mile that brough me closer to my destination made it worse. Going along with the uneasy feeling in my stomach. I didn't know what was worse; what I was running away from or the upcoming moment where I had to look my brother in the eyes. The cold sweat that had started 3 days ago when I had admitted to myself what I needed to do hadn't stopped making my clothes cling to me like a second would have won me every Miss wet T-Shirt competition.

Turning left one more time I saw from the corner of my eye the big old mansion-like-house towering at the end of the road. I didn't want to look directly at it – afraid that it might make me turn around if the sight of it evoked any of the feelings I had buried all those years ago. I slowed down the last few meters and parked the car. As I stepped outside I franticly searched for my cigarettes. It took me five attempts to light my cigarette and I finally felt the small calm that was to inhale the smoke deep into my body. I leaned against the car exhaling in the dark that was now surrounding me. I closed my eyes and instantly wished I hadn't done it but now they were there; the images and feelings of the fatal night rushed through my head like a high-speed train: the fear that overcame and paralyzed me when he suddenly attacked, the thick, warm blood that slowly ran down my neck. But worse than the pain and the shock was the despair in his eyes when he realized that he had lost control…and then he ran, faster than I could see and never came back, probably thinking I was either dead or dying. I remembered the sharp pain of trying to breathe, like a million razorblades in my throat, as I lay there waiting for death to take me. I shook my head to resolve the memories, if I didn't do this now I knew I'd turn around and run away. That was a fact. Just as it was a fact that if I ran then I was as good as dead.

I threw my cigarette to the ground. Watching it glow in the dark I took a deep breath and made my way to the house only to stop before reaching the steps that lead to the front porch. I finally looked at the house and suddenly every sound around me was louder than usually, making my head buzz; the sound of the crickets, my own heavy breathing, the trees in the wind, the squeaking of the floorboards as I ran up the steps taking two at a time before panic could get the best of me and suddenly I had knocked on the door.

The seconds I stood there felt like minutes and my breathing was now a series of small irregular gasps. I looked down at my feet as the door was opened and it took me 5 seconds to gather the courage and finally look up and meet his eyes and only less than 2 seconds for him to produce a sound that mostly sounded like a badly wounded animal and jump back with his fangs exposed. His whole body was tense and he had sunk into a slight crouch, ready to attack any second. His face had an expression of fear, confusion and utter hatred all at the same time. I knew I had to speak, but I wasn't sure my voice would be strong enough.

"Bill…it's me"

His lips started trembling and his shaking hands went to his head grabbing his hair. The remorse and pain in his eyes was not to be mistaken. His breathing was even heavier than mine as he shook his head

"But….b…I KILLED YOU! I KILLED YOU."

I took a step towards him and reached out to touch his shoulder but he jerked away like my simple touch would kill him.

"You can't be real…I killed y…" his words turned into sobs and the red blood tears started flowing down his cheeks.

I took a deep breath,

"Bill, it is me Scarlett…I did not die, you did not kill me…"

His sobs did not stop,

"H..h..how? I left you to die…"

He fell to his knees and hid his face in his hands.

"I..I didn't even try to save you…I left…you."

It was a long time ago I stopped hating him for what he had done that night. I realized he was a newborn at that time and could not control himself. I knew he must have hated himself for it all these years. But I still loved him: he was still my brother, my protector while growing up and I had not forgotten him…never.

I fell to my knees in front of him and the tears were now running down my face. I placed my hands on his as they were still covering his face.

"But I survived Bill…I understand, I don't blame you…I understand. It was not your fault, you couldn't help it, you couldn't control yourself."

His sobs were getting even louder and more heartbreaking and I felt the urge to cover my ears.

"I am never going to forgive myself for what I did Scarlett. I should have listened to Lorena…she told me not to go back and see you as I was too young a vampire…but I just wanted to see you one more time."

I took a deep breath and tried to sound as calm as possible

"Bill, I know…I forgave you decades ago…after I understood…look at me Bill"

It took him a few minutes to calm down enough for his sobs to stop and he finally removed his hands from his face and looked at me. As he saw my transparent human tears he gasped. His right hand came closer to my face and his forefinger made a movement as too scoop up one of my tears. He looked at the wet spot on his finger and then looked back up at me.

"I've never seen a vampire cry human tears"

"That because I'm not a vampire Bill…you didn't turn me"

Bill stood up faster than he had fallen onto his knees with the same expression of confusion on his face.

"But how? I attacked you more than hundred years ago and you are still alive?"

I slowly got up on my feet and took a deep breath. I knew that this was going to be a long explanation and I did not even know all the answers myself.

"The night you almost drained me, I lay on the ground waiting to die…but the scent of my blood attracted another vampire…and he saved me… "

"How can that be…I do not understand?"

I took a moment to look around and gather myself before I started to explain.

"As I said, another vampire found me. I expected him to finish me off, but instead he lifted me from the ground and the next thing I remember is waking up in a house and he was sitting in a chair next to the bed just looking at me. We didn't speak for hours. I was too afraid to say anything and he just sat there in silence looking at me. I didn't know how I was still alive. Right before dawn he went off and didn't come back until evening. "

Bill was looking at me still confused but at least not afraid anymore. He made a gesture with his hand to follow him and we walked through the short hall into his candle lit living room and sat on the couch. I could see he wanted me to continue.

"When he came back he went straight for the bed and sat at the side and looked at me and said that he was not going to hurt me. Later he told me that after he found me he made me drink his blood in order for me to survive. Over time we grew close and he took care of me – taking me with him where ever he went. We were companions. It was first months later that we realized that I hadn't changed my appearance. And I could…well do more stuff than normal humans. He researched on the subject and travelled around, but we did not get many of our questions answered. This had never happened before. I had human qualities; I had to eat normal food. I never had a craving for blood as a vampire and I did not have fangs. I could be out in the sun, I had feelings…but I was also strong, fast and I could glamour humans – but I couldn't be glamoured myself. And I didn't age. I was somehow half human half vampire. I asked him once to change me into a vampire…it took me years to make him do it…and one night he finally accepted. But…it did not work. I stayed half human half vampire."

Bill shook his head, but I just kept talking

"Over the years he taught me many things. He was a great vampire and a good man. With his blood flowing in me my fears went away and I am stronger than many vampires."

"Who was this vampire? What is his name?."

Now it was my turn to shake my head.

" You see after almost 80 years together me and my companion went our separate ways. He…well…got a job…an important one…and I was not ready to stay in one place. I visited him every 5 years to drink his blood as it was what kept me from ageing and it kept me strong."

I knew that what I was about to say now made my human emotions come to life again. I felt tears in my eyes and my voice trembled

"About 3 years ago when I went to see him last time he was different. The sparkle in his eyes was gone and he seemed fragile...a vampire looking fragile is not something you see these days…even I know that. He told me that he had some last plans he wanted to do in order to try and unite humans and vampires before it was time for him to leave. I couldn't understand what he meant until I realized that he was ready to leave this world. I spent the whole night screaming and yelling at him that he could not do that. I was not ready to let him go for good."

I looked up at Bill with tears streaming down my face

"I wasn't angry because I knew that if he died that I would also die eventually…but because he was my everything. Without him I would be alone."

I took another deep breath and continued, happy that Bill didn't ask too many questions right now.

"3 years passed since I last drank his blood and I started to think that he had somehow been joking about him wanting to stop existing. I knew people in the vampire world – and they told me he was still alive until one day a year ago I got the news that he was gone. "

Now I was the one sobbing. I had never spoken about this to anyone and hearing the words out loud was harder than I imagined. I dried my eyes and kept going

"Bill…when I heard he was gone I felt like…like everything was lost…I was lost. Few hours later, after the news of his death I felt that something wasn't right. It didn't take me long to find out that my house was surrounded by vampires. And the feeling I had about these vampires was not good. They couldn't enter my house of course as I still had the human protection in me – meaning these vampires were not some of the ones I knew who were my friends. These vampires had never been invited into my home. I packed up my stuff and was prepared for a confrontation when I left the safety of my house…and I was right. But because I still had his blood in me I was able to fight them off and flee. I've never killed a human or vampire in my life…and I was not about to start then. I've spent this last year fighting them off and fleeing and hiding…and I know I don't have much time left before his blood has disappeared from my body and I become all human and ageing.."

Bill looked stunned; I could see what he wanted to ask.

"But, why are these vampires after you?"

I looked down at my feet again for a few moments. Damn I wanted another cigarette.

"I think it's because they found out somehow that I have "his" blood in me…and it's valuable. If they sucked me dry they would also have his blood in them; they would get his strength and everything else he possessed. As I told you before he was a great vampire. We've kept our relationship as secret as possible, because he knew I would be in danger if vampires knew. Everywhere we went they just thought that I _his_ human and they never touched me. But these three found out…and they are doing their best to track me down. I shook them off 2 weeks ago. And now…I'm here."

Bill took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Why didn't you find me before…you should have come years ago."

I couldn't help but laugh

"Funny you say that, because for decades he tried to get me to contact you again…I refused, but…here I am."

Bill got up and walked back and forth in the room changing his look from confused to serious.

"If what you tell is the truth…then we need help to stop these vampires."

He stopped up and looked at me again,

"If you are going to start getting weaker, then we can't do this ourselves."

He sighed loudly and spoke again

"As much as I hate to admit this I have too – We must go see Eric."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is the second chapter. Thanks for your reviews guys – it's essential as you all know. Also thank you for the ideas, I'm gonna use some of them in this and the upcoming chapters. Always good with ideas.

Now to answer some of your questions:  
//As of if the mystery vampire is Godric…wait and see wait and see.  
//I do not have an exact timeline for when the story is taking place. But as I only have the series to use as inspiration I would say that it is def after season 2. Remember I haven't read the books so I might not know all the inside stuff – but I do my best to research. I just bought the first book today and I am very exited to start reading.  
//I'll do my best not to make Bill or Eric act like jerks…but a little drama is always needed – right.

Once again I have to mention my amazing Lea who helps me all the way.

ENJOY and tell me what you think.

Xx

C

"Eric? Who is Eric?" I said with a confused look on my face.

Bill was already half way out the room heading for the front door.

"No time to explain, we'll sort it all out later. We need to move fast if these vampires are after you."

I was still motionless on the couch, not really knowing what to do. It took me days to decide to come here and now everything was happening so fast. Bill's voice woke me up from my momentarily daze,

"Well come on Scarlett, what are you waiting for?"

I got up and made my way out of the house walking towards my car. Bill was right behind me looking as if in every of the dark shadows surrounding us was danger, ready to strike. I got in and started the ignition, waiting for Bill to join me. After a few more moments of him looking around suspiciously he finally got in the car.

"You ready Bill or do you need a few more moments to look around?" I said with a smirk on my face starting to back out to get on the road.

He turned his head to look at me and said with a very serious voice,

"This is not a time for you to make jokes Scarlett."

I tried to stifle a laugh. Bill had always been the serious, more responsible one. I on the other hand refused to let this situation completely kill of my sense of humor. My companion had once said, that one of the reasons he stayed with me for so many years was because I did not let my spirit be controlled by others. And he was right. Most of the time I was able to let things pass me by and not get too affected of the various dangerous situations we had been in. It just was not worth it, but then again I always had him by my side. And as long as he was there nothing could happen to me, no one would have ever dared to come close to me while he was there. This time I was alone.

I looked at Bill who was looking straight at the road with, what I presume, was his constant serious face.

I focused back on the road. Maybe I was not alone…I had Bill next to me and I had a feeling he was very determined to help me out of this. I sighed heavily and tried to focus even more on my driving to not feel the guilt that was slowly creeping up in me because I had involved Bill in this whole situation. I lit a cigarette and took a deep drag.

"Do you have to do that?" Bill said with an irritated voice.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. It's not like it's gonna kill you now is it?"

"I guess not, but the smell is just disgusting."

I rolled down the window just enough to throw the cigarette out. I really did not want to do that.

"Turn right here and then the second street turn left".

I did as he said and we drove in silence though there were so many questions I wanted to ask him. But I knew this was not the time for questions. Right now he was taking me to see some Eric guy who I guessed was a vampire as well.

After what seemed like forever Bill asked me to stop the car.

"Why are we stopping here?"

Bill pointed at my side window, "We are here".

I rolled down my window and looked at the building he was pointing at. My jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me Bill. What the hell is this place?"

I looked at the absolutely tacky neon light across the roof; flashing in bright red was the word 'Fangtasia'.

I looked at Bill, like I couldn't believe what I was seeing, "Fangtasia? Seriously?"

He nodded gravely, "Yes…this is where we are going."

"Seriously? What kind of name is that for a bar! That is just tasteless. Who owns this excuse for a bar?"

"Well…" Bill said while opening the car door "Eric does."

"Well, that is just perfect! The guy who we are going to ask for help owns a bar called Fangtasia?" I said stepping out of the car. "Mother of all that is pure and holy…this really cannot be good"

Now it was Bills turn to laugh as he placed his arm protectively around me, gently pulling me along when I didn't move.

We walked towards the bar where there was a huge queue. Both humans and vampires stood in line. I rolled my eyes at the sight. I had been in bars like this before. The humans tried to blend in by dressing in latex and leather which did not make any sense as even I could smell them. And the vampires were doing little 'happy dances' in their mind knowing that they would get proper blood to drink tonight and not the synthetic stuff.

Watching them trying to get the attention of the very attractive vampire who was guarding the door suddenly made me be very aware of my appearance. I hadn't had a shower for 3 days, my t-shirt was now tighter to my body than the latex on the girls in the queue and even though the sweating wasn't as bad since Bill had invited me into his home it was still damp and cold. My jeans were dusty from the road and my usually long full brown hair was hanging in dull curtains around my face.

I smiled at myself. Half human half vampire, never mind! I was still a woman and this woman cared how she looked even with death approaching. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times and dusted off my jeans but there wasn't much use, I still looked a mess.

Bill walked straight up to the woman standing at the door. She was extremely attractive and it was obvious that she knew it, arrogance radiated from her every pore. She smiled boldly at Bill.

"Well isn't it Vampire Bill, I haven't seen you in a while."

She turned her gaze at me, eyeing me from top till toe. "Well well well Mr Compton, have we gotten rid of Sookie and replaced her with a new one? Have you gone arrogant on us?"

Bill was tripping on his feet and did not look like he was into these games now.

"Save the sarcasm for your maker Pam. But speaking of arrogance, tell me where is Eric? I must see him!"

Pam raised her eyebrow, "Must see him?"

Bill made a yapping sound and tilted his head. "Pam…now!"

Now the woman he called Pam smiled at Bill like they were childhood friends, sarcastically obviously.

"Well then, come on in."

As she used one hand to open the heavy looking door the music started booming in my ears. Pam led the way with Bill behind her and me following. Bill turned around and placed his hand on my shoulder,

"Scarlett wait here. I need to talk to Eric myself first…he is…well not the nicest guy to introduce people too."

Perfect I thought…as if things couldn't get worse. I turned around and leaned against the bar.

"What can I get you?"

I turned around and saw the bartender looking exceptionally impatient and bored.

"Whatever, as long as it is strong."

He handed me a double gin tonic and I took a big sip. What I wouldn't do to get wasted and just forget everything.

I turned my back to the bar again and looked around. The bar was packed with people dancing vulgarly on the dancefloor and in the corners making out like there was no tomorrow. I remembered the times I spent in bars like this some years ago. Can't deny that I myself hadn't been seen on the dancefloor slamming back tequilas and looking for the hottest vampire to spend a few hours with. Everyone knew the rumors of how good the sex was with vampires. It wasn't a rumor. Even after so many years I was still having a hard time finding my place being in the middle of both worlds. But one thing I was sure of, I was not having sex with a human ever again. Because when you had a vamp...

As I took the last sip of my drink I saw Bill gesturing for me to come over across the room. It took me some time to make my way to him through the crowd. When I finally got there he once again placed both his hands on my shoulders and looked at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"He wants to meet you and talk to you himself. Now Scarlett just answers his questions and that's it. Eric is not someone we wish to get on our bad side."

I gave him a wicked smile

"And what makes you think I would say anything to get him on our bad side?"

Bill tightened the grip around my shoulders, "I don't think that because you won't! Scarlett I remember how you were growing up. Pure trouble! Eric is the Sherriff of Area 5, so show him respect and it will all be fine."

I nodded to satisfy him but rolled my eyes as he turned around. I did respect my others, but I was never the one to kiss anyone's ass.

Bill guided me to a more hidden area of the bar. The light was dimmed in this corner and I only saw the silhouette of a man sitting in a throne like chair. It was too dark to see his face.

"Eric, this is my sister Scarlett"

I turned my head to face him and in a second I just heard him gasp and get to his feet with his finger pointing at me and with a very loud and angry voice he roared: "YOU!!"

My brain was working overtime to figure out why he reacted like this, but as he took one step closer to me and the light revealed his face it was my turn to gasp. I bended one of my knees in a position that my whole body must have been the perfect impression of a stubborn and irritated teenager. I opened my mouth and just heard the words babble out of my mouth before I even had a chance to edit them.

"You got to be fucking kidding me…"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the third chapter. It will answer some of your questions – though most of you have guessed already.

Let's see if our favorite Sheriff will be a bigger 'man' and do the right thing.  
Thanks for the reviews – keep them coming.  
ENJOY

The silence and tension in the upcoming seconds was filling the dark corner of the bar. Eric was now standing inches away from me. Bill and Pam started to look from me to Eric and back again. No one dared to make a sound as Eric and me stared into each other's eyes and you could almost feel the extreme hatred while we glared at each other. I took deep breaths to try calm myself. I wanted to hit him, hard, but knew it wouldn't make me feel any better. A deep heartfelt growl rolled off his chest, he was so close I felt his warm breath on my face. I was still standing my ground not moving an inch.  
Eric Northman did not scare me and never did.

Bill was the first one to make a move. I guessed he was still my overprotective big brother, he saw Eric dangerously close and slid in between us to keep us apart.

"Look I have no idea what is going on here but you two better snap out of it"

Though Bill was standing in between Eric was still towering over him glaring at me.

"You clueless bitch...whenever there is trouble then there is YOU!"

That was enough, I could just about tolerate this idiot near me but I wouldn't let him talk to me like that. I moved forward so fast that Bill was now completely smashed in between us.

"Oh Northman do not even start, you are not innocent in this!"

Bill placed his one hand on Eric's shoulder and the other on mine and pushed us apart.

"What the hell is going on here – how do you two know each other?"

I shook my head.

"Forget it Bill…I'm not doing this..."

I was about to turn around and walk away, but Bill grabbed my arm and came so close that our noses touched, his whisper was so low I could barely make out the words.

"No Scarlett. I don't know what is going on here, but whatever it is just forgive him or say you are sorry. I don't care, just do it because he is our only chance to get you out of this mess."

I looked back at Eric but answering Bill with a rather loud voice.

"I DO NOT have to apologize to him for anything. He doesn't deserve it."

Eric smirked and sat back in his chair.

"Oh but I think you do."

I pushed Bill away and walked slowly to Eric's chair. I placed my hands on both of the armrest, bend down till my face was level with his and stared in his eyes.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths than say those words to you."

He moved his face even closer to mine. I didn't move.

"Well looks like that is going to happen soon."

I removed my hands from the armrest and started to walk away as I heard him again,

"Some are just not supposed to live forever"

I stopped midstep and turned around slowly. Every muscle in me tensed.

"BUT SOME WERE SUPPOSED TO LIVE FOR EVER!!"

Eric jumped up from his chair again. He didn't like any sort of attack especially not when it came from someone who wasn't a vampire.

"What are you insinuating?"

"You know exactly what I mean Northman. I know you were there when he died."

He made his way towards me.

"For your own sake I hope you are not saying what I think you are."

I knew I shouldn't have said it, but when it came to what he had done I couldn't stop myself.

"You could have stopped him Northman, but you didn't…Godric did not have to die!"

I did not even see his hand move towards me before I felt the burning sensation on my cheek and my head was thrown around. His eyes looked like thunder and lightning. Bill was already about to move in on Eric but I grabbed his arm. This was not his fight. This was between me and Eric. Eric knew this situation too well to not be surprised as my fist connected with the corner of his mouth. The ring I was wearing scratched his skin and blood came.

"Can you still not accept that he was my maker too."

"You are not a vampire!"

"I know I'm not, you made sure that I knew that. But I am what he made me ."

Bill and Pam stood confused next to us probably fearing for hell to break loose any minute.  
Bill looked at me.

"Was Godric the one who saved you?"

I nodded once for yes.

Now Bill turned to Eric,

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this Eric? She is my sister?"

Eric was tapping his face gently and then looked at the trace of blood on his fingers, but it was already healing.

"I didn't know she was your sister until a few moments ago."

Bill sighed,

"What the hell is going on here?"

I turned to Bill,

"Bill I'm gonna go now. I really do not want to do this right now."  
That desire for a cigarette right now was greater than my urge to scratch Eric's eyes out.

"Scarlett wait for me outside, I'll be out in a second."

I looked at Eric one last time,

"See you in hell blondie."

Eric POV

I watched as she made her way out of the club. My blood was boiling. I sat back in my chair again.  
Nobody could ever piss me off faster than she could. And she knew it.

I felt Pam's hand on my shoulder.

"That was…interesting."

I looked up at her. "With Scarlett it always is."

Bill was looking at me. I saw the protective look he had in his eyes. The same look he had around Sookie.

"Eric, would you just tell me what this is all about?"

I sighed. After Godric died I didn't expect my path would ever cross hers again. I knew what would happen when she couldn't drink from his blood again. She would become mortal and she'd eventually die. He spent years trying to settle the battle me and Scarlett had going. He knew as well as I did, that it was all up to me. I was the one who started with the fighting. When Godric first showed me Scarlett I couldn't accept his choice to keep her alive. She wasn't vampire…nor human. The way he protected her and cared for her. As a vampire older than her I demanded the respect she ought to show me, but that little bitch never did. I knew I myself had been an ass, but she was just….

I recollected one of my last conversations with Godric. He asked me to take her in if she ever needed help. He told me that he was asking not commanding. But he said that he knew I would do the right thing. He also knew about the blood deal. I had his blood in me…and that was the only thing that would be able to keep her alive. He said that me and Scarlett were connected even after his death…that we could help each other after his passing. I shook my head. How would she ever be able to help me. The worst part was that he would have never let the sun burn him if he knew that Scarlett would die too eventually. He counted on me to keep his arrangement with her intact. He told me that another vampires blood wouldn't have any effect on her. It had to be his blood…and I had his blood in me.

I turned to Bill and Pam who was now standing next to him.

"There is not much to say. I just don't like her, she's an obnoxious bitch. I never understood that Godric saved her. The way he treated her like she was one of us. Like she was special."

"Eric, I wouldn't be here if I did not need your help. I once lost her and I do not intend to do it again."

"I do not believe I will be able to help you Bill."

"Able or wont?"

"Won't"

"Eric…always the same. I did expect more of you this time around."

I just sat motionless and watched Bill Compton leave my bar.

Pam came up to me. I did not like the way she as looking at me.

"Stop looking at me like that Pam."  
She kneeled next to my chair and placed her hand on mine.

"Eric you know I despise humans as much as you do. Even if she is half vampire. But do remember that your own maker showed her love and protection for a reason."

I smirked,

"And what reason might that be?"

"I do not know. But I have faith in you as Godric had, that when the time comes I know, you will do the right thing."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay ladies, chapter 4 is done! It took a bit longer than expected – but it was weekend Hope you like it, review and tell me what you think. I hope to have chapter 5 up tomorrow night.

Much love and thanks for the reviews

CD

Eric POV

I got up from the chair and went through the hidden door to my office. My mind was racing with thoughts but however hard I tried I couldn't make sense of them. I had to make a decision. Honestly I would rather have Scarlett disappear out of my life and wiped off my memory so I would never have to spend another second thinking of her. I went to my chair and sat down, leaned my head against the back and stared at the ceiling. However I turned and twisted the situation in my head I couldn't get past the fact that Godric had full faith in me. He always had. Even when I fucked up, which happened a lot.

I had changed since my early days…that much was clear. The thing between me and Scarlett was not more than some sort of teenage feud. I never understood why exactly I despised her so much; because she was half human or maybe because I was jealous of the affection she was shown by Gordic….and if I was really honest, it had a lot to do with what she was. She got the best of both worlds; the emotions of a human, the sun. And she got the speed, strength and mortality of a vampire.

I knew I lost my temper when I slapped her, but she was lucky. If anyone else had suggested I had something to do with Goridc's death I would have torn them into pieces. She probably didn't know what really happened that night.

I started walking up and down in my office, trying to match the pace of my thoughts. I really didn't want to be involved in all of this, but it slowly dawned on me that it was too late.

Scarlett had a part of Godric in her. So did I. We were probably the only ones who ever really knew him and who loved him endless and unconditionally. And if she got killed, a great part of Godric would die with her…and then I would…I would…

I stopped my pacing in the room and realized what I just concluded: if anyone as much as touched her…I would kill them!! She was the product of Godric…of his humanity and love. Touching, beating or killing her would be the same as doing it to Godric. Suddenly I was disgusted by myself…by how I had treated her and how I hit her tonight.

I walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall next to the door. I looked at the reflection. I couldn't help to think, that I really had changed.

Scarlett POV

As Bill got out of Fangtasia I had just finished my cigarette, but was in desperate need of another one.

"Give me the keys, I'm driving."

I didn't object and gave him the keys I was so exhausted I could have slept for days. We got into the car and as he drove off I opened the window and lit another cigarette. This time he didn't say anything.

I was starring out the window the whole time, appreciating my older brother's silence. I closed my eyes and realized how tried I actually was. I must have dozed off, because when the car stopped and I opened my eyes I didn't know where we were. I looked at Bill.

"Where are we?"

He was already half out the car.

"Merlotte's."

I got out of the car and looked at the place called Merlotte's. It looked like a diner.

"Please tell me we aren't going to go see some other vampire friend of yours?"

"No…we are going to see Sookie."

I raised my eyebrows,

"What's a Sookie?"

Bill suddenly seemed to find his shoes very interesting and a boyish look appeared on his face.

"She is my girlfriend."

I swallowed my laugh and simply smiled.

"Your girlfriend…okay…and why?"

"Well…I bet you are hungry."

As he said the words I felt my stomach ache. I was defiantly hungry, but more excited about meeting this Sookie.

We went inside and Bill turned to me. "Go sit over there in the corner, I'll go find Sookie."

I did as he said and sat in the corner. I followed Bill with my eyes as he approached a blond girl who was serving drinks at a table. No doubt she was not a vampire. I saw her face light up as she saw him. I already liked her. Bill had his serious face on as I presumed he was telling her what was going on. They looked in my direction and I could see Bill mouthing the word "sister". She looked at me and smiled so sincere that I was a bit taken aback. Then her smile faded as I presumed Bill was telling her about the trouble I was in and about Eric. I saw her shake her head and mouth the words "asshole" hoping she was referring to Mr. Northman. Then Bill walked towards me and sat opposite me.

I smiled at him.

"She is pretty."

Bill once again got that boyish expression in his face.

"She will be here in a second to meet you."

I saw her walking towards us with a tray. She was smiling that smile again. I got up and after she placed the tray with food and one bottle of True Blood in front of me.

"I'm Scarlett, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Sookie and the pleasure is all mine."

I sat back down and couldn't help looking at the food. She took the chair next to Bill.

"Please eat, it's for you." She said while giving Bill the True Blood.

Without thinking of my manners I started eating the food. It was heaven.

"Thank you, it tastes wonderful."

She laughed as she saw the speed I was eating in.

"Anyways Scarlett, I hear you had the pleasure of seeing Eric again."

My mouth was full of food but I answered her still.

"I'm not sure it was a pleasure…eventful and nauseating are the words you are looking for."

She laughed again.

"That sounds like Eric ."

Bill made a sound and looked at Sookie. They had a silent conversation with their eyes that I did not understand.

Sookie turned to me again.

"Listen Scarlett…Bill told me about you and Eric and the whole thing. And I understand why you are mad at him, especially the Godic part. But I think before you judge him too hard there is something you should know."

I looked up from my plate and stopped eating.

"Okay, you have my attention."

"I don't know if you know that I was also there the night Godric decided to wait for the sun to rise. I was by his side the whole time."

"You were there?" I said and once again felt the tears behind my eyes. It was hard even thinking of Godric without this effect.

"Yes I was…I don't want to go into all the details, but I think it is important for you to know that Eric tried to stop him. But Godric had made up his mind and there was nothing Eric could do. You know better how it is when your maker commands you something than I do. And Godric did command Eric to leave."

Sookie looked at Bill who placed his hand on hers. Then she looked at me again.

"Eric was devastated. You should have seen him. I know Eric is basically a bitch, but that time I saw something else in him. And there was no comfort for him."

I felt like I had just swallowed a stone. Suddenly I felt bad…bad for my accusation on Eric. Now I didn't mind that he had slapped me. I never saw Eric as anything else than an arrogant bastard. He and Godric were like night and day. Nothing alike. But I realized that there must have been something in Eric that made Godric take him in…like when he took me in and Eric did not understand.

I leaned back into my chair.

"Oh fuck!...I had no idea."

"I know, that is why I am telling you now. And I agree with Bill; if we are to get you out of this situation we need Eric."

"I think I have screwed that situation big time. He is not going to help me."

"Maybe not, but we can try?"

"No I don't think I wanna try. These last few hours have made me realize that I might have to do this on my own. I shouldn't have come here and brought you all in danger. Maybe it is time for me to take..."

Bill moved angrily in his chair.

"Do NOT say that. You aren't going anywhere."

Sookie nodded,

"I agree with Bill. I assume we have a few days until you are tracked here to Bon Tempes. So I think we should talk about this tomorrow night and see what we are going to do."

Now I nodded. I couldn't argue right now. I really just wanted Bill to take me home so I could sleep.

Sookie turned to Bill, "I think you should take Scarlett home. She probably needs her rest."

Then she looked at me and winked. I felt like she could read my mind.

Bill got up from his chair.

"Sookie, will you be over later?"

"As soon as I finish my shift."

I got up too and Sookie followed us to the door. I said goodbye and was taken by surprise when she hugged me. I really liked her.

We got into the car and waved to Sookie who was watching us from the door.

Bill looked at me, now looking curious.

"So did this change your mind a bit about Eric?"

I took a few moments to think about his question.

"I guess it did. He reacted the same way I would have if anyone had accused me of being responsible for Godric's death…he actually reacted more lightly than I would have."

"So any chance we can work this little stupid battle out you two are having?"

I laughed, "I'm not sure Bill. If Godric couldn't help us then I don't think anyone can."

We drove in silence for a few minutes. Bill kept opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure. Finally he asked:

"Were you and Godric…I mean…did you two….where you…"

I helped him out and cut to the chase, "lovers? Is that what you are asking?"

"Well I guess I am."

I took another few moments.

"No…we weren't. I never had that kind of attraction to him. I know how it usually is between a maker and his child…but for some reason that was not the case between us. No doubt we loved eachother…but it wasn't as lovers."

Bill nodded.

"But he was a good maker I understand. A good man?"

I closed my eyes. Tired didn't even begin to cover how I felt.

"He was the best."

After a short while Bill stopped the car again. I opened my eyes. I couldn't wait to lay on a bed…or a sofa, a bathtub would have done the trick. Anywhere. I got out of the car and stumbled towards the house with Bill by my side. Just as he placed his arm around me we both stopped up.

My vampire instincts cut in and all tiredness was forgotten. I spun around, prepared for something to come at us from the shadows Bill had inspected earlier.

Something wasn't right. Bill was alert too and had moved in front of me. He pushed me towards the house with his back to me, trying to shield me.

He turned around and looked at me. We knew what was happening. I opened my mouth and whispered.

"They are here."


End file.
